


Blocks For A Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Blocks For A Heart

One day Dana was outside her house and she was playing outside and enjoying the afternoon sun.  
That's when an alien decided it show up. His name was bloxx.  
"Hello uh who are you?"  
"My name is bloxx and yours?"  
"Dana it's nice to meet you bloxx" she said as she shook bloxx's hand.  
"The pleasure's all mine Dana" bloxx said as he shook Dana's hand.  
"So what were you doing out here?"  
"I was just enjoying the sun and playing outside. Want to with me?"  
"Sure babe sounds fun."  
Dana went into her pool and she started to swim. Bloxx followed in after he rand made a huge cannon ball splash she got wet big time.  
"Hey you got me all wet"  
"Sorry babe I couldn't resist. And I can't resist this either"  
Wondering what he meant by that Dana just stood in the pool confused until bloxx swam over to her pulled her into his arms and he kissed her. She stood there wide eyed at first but then she slowly started to kiss him back. Bloxx nuzzled her face with his mouth and rubbed his nose in her neck smelling her scent.  
"You are mine now babe"  
"But we don't know each other yet bloxx"  
"Well we can get to know each other sweetheart"  
"Why?"  
"Because I have fallen in love with you"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really"  
"Oh well that's great bloxx" Dana said with a smile.  
So they got out of the pool dried off and bloxx leaned against a tree with Dana on his lap his arms wrapped around her and his chin on her head. Dana just sighed and enjoyed the day with her new boyfriend.  
Fin


End file.
